


Amber Tears

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Drinking, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Draco tries to drown his past in fire whiskey, but ghosts never disappear.





	Amber Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 - Substance Abuse/Addiction
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/24098567118/in/dateposted-public/)

Crystal catches the light  
Drawing him deeper  
Memories beating at his brain  
Quiet never his to claim

Amber slides over ice  
Holding him steady  
Voices calling to his soul  
Peace never his to hold

Grey searches the dark  
Pushing him away  
Ghosts walking in his room  
Forgiveness never his to receive

Platinum slips the band  
Hiding him beneath  
Shields falling in his brain  
Calm never his to claim

Crystal shatters on floor  
Breaking his spirit  
Reflection pulling at his soul  
Silence never his to hear

Amber pours over lips  
Drowning his screams  
Regrets spinning in his head  
Serenity never his to feel

Grey fades in fear  
Closing his chapter  
Phantom marking in his end  
Grace never his to achieve

Platinum lays on carpet  
Cushioning his death  
Ward plunging in his darkness  
Reprieve never his to lose


End file.
